Christopher Greenwood
Christopher Greenwood was the President of the Federation between 2402 and 2408. Best described as the loyal husband, staying with his wife Melissa for years after a neurological disorder, he remarried and began a new family later in life. Upon leaving the Presidency, Christopher teaches special classes from time to time but focuses mostly on spending time with his family between Earth and Bajor. Background Information Christopher was also a loving child, one that was close to his mother most of all. His parents were teachers with his father into Federation History and his mother Terran Literature. They died when the USS Zapata was attacked en route back to Deep Space 5 after an educational conference on a nearby planet. Never having a strong relationship with his brother, Henry is described as a bully and someone who was often judgmental. He is the reason Christopher is unable to have children after a physical attack on Christopher when he was a young boy during a sports game. Christopher is only close with his nephew Arthur Greenwood who he looked after for some time after the death of his life in the 2390s. Current Spouse(s) Lali Munroe Christopher met his second wife, Lali Munroe, through an arranged agreement. Lali's father, Shawn, was a good friend to both Christopher and his wife while serving on Deep Space Nine. Shawn, wishing to have an older, patient role-model for his daughter set the two up, as well as ensuring that Christopher would be able to have children (thanks to Cybelean DNA). The couple were married and she was a key motivator for his Presidential run. They have four children together. Previous Spouse(s) Melissa Anderson Christopher met his first wife, Melissa Anderson, at the Academy and it was love at first sight. The couple hooked up in Christopher's second year and married a year later. They were each others firsts, both sexually and serious relationship. They managed to find postings together and as Christopher rose up through the ranks, many placements were to promote his career path. During the Dominion War, Melissa was subjected to a nerve gas, released during an attack by the Jem'Hadar and Breen. Though many died, she survived only to be left with a crippling neurological disorder. This disorder eventually lead to her premature death. Christopher and Melissa never had any children due to his infertility. Children Christopher has four children with Lali Munroe including Diana Greenwood, Barbara Greenwood, Amara Greenwood and Quia Greenwood. Please see their links for more information. Presidency In February of 2401, Christopher was convinced to enter his name into the Presidential elections by his wife Lali Greenwood. Upon seeing how much support he had, he started his plan and campaigning. More information can be found at 2401 Election Coverage. Going against Jerra La'Flen, he managed to beat the Acting President with an overwhelming majority, thanks to his contacts and strategic selection of joined Trill VP Alal Sorna. Greenwood's term would have been from January 2402 to January 2414, but he resigned in 2408 for personal reasons. Because of the vital and optimistically unbiased position, Chris had to resign from Starfleet to accept the position. Information on his Presidency itself and programs within it can be found in the Presidential Office category. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2363-2367, Christopher entered into the Social Science division with a degree in Interspecies Relations and Diplomacy. Military Service Upon graduation, both Christopher and Melissa took positions on the USS Farragut. They both remained on this vessel until 2383 when they transferred to Deep Space Nine. Christopher took over as the First Officer as the station, as well as coordinating diplomatic gatherings for Gamma Quadrant species. In 2384, sometime after his promotion to Commander, Christopher accepted a teaching position at Starfleet Academy. He taught Interspecies Relations while his wife resigned due to her illness. In 2392, he was promoted to Captain and offered a chair on the Academy Admissions board where he served until his resigned to run for the Presidency. Despite having office until 2414, Christopher called an election at the earliest point he was able and resigned as the President in 2408. Due to stress and a general wish to be around his family more, he only teaches special university classes from time to time. In Beyond, Christopher was asked to come back as Acting Secretary of State for a brief time starting August, 2411. Years as Ensign: 2367-2370 ** Lt. JG: 2370-2372 ** Lieutenant: 2372-2380 ** Lt. Commander: 2380-2384 ** Commander: 2384-2392 ** Captain: 2392-2402 ** President: 2402-2408. 1 Christopher Greenwood Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Starfleet Category:Command Category:Starfleet Academy Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:August Category:2346 Category:All Characters